Vlad's New Daughters
by DanWolf92
Summary: Vlad now has foolproof plan of making Danny his protégé and fails miserably in the process. And what happens when Dani comes and finds Danny? What does Jazz do when she finds out the truth? Read and find out. Note: This story is highly different from the story Shala. There may some similarities, but there will some major differences as well. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.


_**Vlad's New Daughter's**_

Vlad now has foolproof plan of making Danny his protégé and fails miserably in the process. And what happens when Dani comes and finds Danny? What does Jazz do when she finds out the truth? Read and find out. Note: This story is highly different from the story Shala. There may some similarities, but there will some major differences as well. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. I do not own Danny Phantom in any way. GB Story PaPaVlad

**Chapter 1: Background Story (Danny's and Vlad's)**

_Danny's point of view:_

It was a normal Thursday for me. Going to school, being shoved in my locker by Dash, fighting ghosts. Nothing out of the ordinary except for one thing, I was Danny Phantom, Amity Park's famous superhero. This day would have been like any other day for me when it came to fighting ghosts but there was one that always gave me the most trouble, Vlad Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius is like me, a halfa. A person that is half ghost and half human. If you want to know how I got my ghost powers, it all began when my parents built a big hole in the wall of the basement, or their lab. As they finished, my dad, Jack Fenton, tried to turn it on. When they put the plug together, nothing happened. Me being the curious one, I decided to check out the inside of it. My friends Sam and Tucker were there when it happened. I put on one of the hazmat suits that they had hanging on a rack and put it on. Thanks to Sam and one of her wishes that she used against Desiree, there is now a symbol of a D on my chest. As I was saying, when I stepped into the machine, my hand accidentally pushed the on button. Who puts the on button on the inside of something? Well, as it turned on with me inside of it, ecto-plasm fused with me thus making me into a halfa. Well, enough about my early past. Back to Plasmius. I was flying over Amity Park making sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary when I felt a blast hit my back. It sent my falling towards the ground.

"Man, what hit me?" I said as I regained my balance. As I looked up, there I saw Plasmius. You see when I said that Vlad Plasmius is like me, a halfa, I wasn't lying. His human half is Vlad Master's. Yeah, I know. Vlad Masters, the one who always tried to buy the Green Bay Packers.

"What do you want, fruitloop?" That is my special name that I like to call him. Everytime that I say it, he gets mad. I think it is funny.

"I am not a fruitloop."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, fruitloop." At this point, I can see Vlad getting madder.

"What are you doing here anyway, Plasmius?"

"Oh, you know. The same old thing. To kill Jack Fenton, marry Maddie, you as my protégé, and buying the Green Bay Packers." Yeah, you see. I was not kidding. Vlad has been trying to buy the Green Bay Packers for years but each and every time that he offers something to buy them, the manager of the team says no, but as you can tell from the other three, they all have to do with me and my family.

"I am never going to join you Vlad no matter what happens."

"We shall see Daniel." Each and every time that Vlad and I meet, he always calls me Daniel. I hate it. That is why I always tell everyone to call me Danny. As usual, as soon as Vlad says something like that, we both get into the fight. You see, I only had my powers for about a few months while Vlad has had his powers for 20 years. I know right. Now some of you might be asking yourself, how did Vlad get his ghost powers? It started 20 years ago when my parents and Vlad were in college working on a smaller version of a ghost portal, their proto-portal they called it. As my mom was checking to see if the calculations were correct, my dad activated the portal. Vlad was right in front of the portal and was blasted straight in his face. When that happened, Vlad had the worst case of ecto-acne. Over the years as he got more powerful, he used his powers to get the wealth that he has now by overshadowing the strongest business men in the country. Now back to the fight.

"Vlad, why don't you just leave?" I said winded from the fighting already. Vlad did not even break a sweat yet, but as for me, I was sweating all over the place.

"I will not my boy. The fight is just starting to get fun." Vlad and I charged at each other with all of our strength again. I was able to get in a couple of punches and kicks from time to time, but as the fight progressed, I was getting slower, but I was not down for the count. I still had a few tricks up my sleeve just yet. I began pelting Vlad with the ice beams that I had. I found out that I had ice powers when Undergrowth attacked our city. At the time, I was unable to use it properly but with some help from Frostbite, clan leader of the Far Frozen of the Ghost Zone, I was able to use it. Frostbite told me that I had what was called a neutral core which will allow me to use all of the elements to my advantage. He said that it was rare among ghosts.

"Daniel, I did not know that you had ice powers."

"I still have more tricks up my sleeve Vlad. I am not down for the count just yet." I was able to surprise Vlad with the fireballs that I began hurling at him. I found out recently about two weeks ago that I could control fire. At the time just like my ice powers, they were uncontrollable, but I was able to find someone that could help me with them, Princess Dora. She showed me some of the basic stuff when it comes to manipulating fire. I once tried mixing both my ice and fire powers into something that I hoped would work, a fire and ice sword. I was surprised to see that it did work.

"Fire as well Daniel? I am impressed. You have gotten better." As Vlad and I were exchanging blows, I did not see my dad come out with the Fenton Thermos.

"Freeze spooks," my dad said as soon as he saw the both of us.

The only thing that Vlad and I saw next was a blue light coming from it as we were both sucked up in it. My friends Tucker and Sam saw this happen as they were there watching me fight Vlad from the start.

**Chapter 2: The Talk**

_Sam's POV_

I stood there as I saw Danny's dad suck up both Danny and Vlad in the Fenton Thermos.

"Tucker we have to get that thermos away from Danny's dad."

"How?" Tucker asked.

"I know how." Tucker and I ran to catch up to Danny's dad when all of a sudden one of Vlad's minions came down and grabbed it from Jack Fenton's hands. From what I saw, it was one of his new minions, and one of my enemies that I had a personal grudge against, Kitty, girlfriend to Johnny 13.

"Why would Kitty want the thermos?"

"I do not know, but I do know that we have to get it away from her."

_Danny's POV:_

I could feel the thermos being shaken around fiercely. Vlad and I bumped into each other numerous times.

"Vlad, could you stop bumping into me?"

"Trust me, I would if I could, little badger." Little badger, another name, more like a nickname, that Vlad uses against me to get me mad. As the thermos was shaking around, Vlad landed hard on me a couple of times. The next time that he landed on me hard, I was blushing. Now because of where he landed, but more importantly where his hand was.

"Vlad, can you please take your hand off of me?" Vlad looked down at me and saw me blushing.

"Little badger, would you care to explain?"

_Vlad's POV:_

Daniel and were being tossed around in this infernal thermos. I knew whoever had it was being careless as I bumped into Daniel numerous times.

"Vlad, could you stop bumping into me?" he said trying to push me away.

"Trust me, I would if I could, little badger." Little badger was a nickname that I used against Daniel sometimes because I knew it made him mad. As the thermos was still being shaken around by whoever had, who I still believed was that miserable off Jack Fenton, I landed hard on Daniel a couple of times. The next time I landed on him hard, I had a softer landing.

'Oh great, the thermos must have landed on its side or something.' I felt nothing but harsh material wrapped around in spandex. I squeezed where my hand was. I noticed that it was really soft. I looked down to see where my hand was. It was not where I thought it was. My hand was on Daniel's chest and I noticed that he was blushing.

"Vlad, can you please take your hand off of me?" he asked.

"Little badger, would you care to explain?" I asked the young teen very confused.

_Danny's POV:_

"Little badger, would you care to explain?"

Here I am with my archenemy in this thermos with his hand on my chest and me blushing. Vlad asked me to explain. I can't believe. He found out the secret that I have been hiding and here I am, going to tell him. I started to cry.

"All I ever wanted was to be noticed by everyone, my friends and my family. My sister Jazz got all of the attention. She got the good grades, never did anything bad, and always made my parents happy. I wasn't that bad in school, it was she was just highly better than me. I was sick and tired of it. Always being in my sisters shadow. One day when I was walking towards my room I overheard how both my mom and dad wished how they had a boy instead of a little girl. Once I heard that, I felt heartbroken. So I went to the bathroom and took the scissors and used them to cut off the ponytail that I was growing at the time. I grabbed gauze as well because I was starting to develop too. I even made a male form mask to put over my face to make it more like a male's face instead of a female's face. After I was done with that, I gathered up everything that was in my room. Old toys, my dresses, everything and put them in a box in the attic. While I was up there, I grabbed my dad's toys that he used to play with when he was my age and placed them in my room. It was a good thing that my room was blue and was not painted a different color. No one took notice. Not even when I decided to start wearing pants and the shirt with the spaceship on the front. I even started to tinker in creating a voice changer to place on my neck so that my voice would start to sound more like a boy's instead of a girl's voice. I was able to get it to match my skin color." I started to sniffle. I wiped the tears of my face to continue my story.

"It was when I told my parents that I wanted to be called Danny instead of Daniela. Ever since then, they paid attention to me. It was okay at first for a few years, but now it is hard to hide it. It was when I got my ghost powers that I started to receive attention, mostly negative though, but most of it was from the ghosts that were terrorizing the city. Bad attention is still better than no attention right? I would rather have my parents yell at me instead of them ignoring me completely, like I am not even there and I am the ghost in the family. Some cruel irony, isn't it?" I let out a small dry humorless laugh.

"I have not even told Sam and Tucker the truth. Tucker and I have been in many situations together and if he found out that I was a girl, he would never see me. And Sam? I can tell that she loves me and for me being a girl I know that it is weird, and people call me clueless. I do not even like girls at all. It is only an act around Tucker and everyone else so that I can fit in without anybody noticing. Do you even have an idea how highly disturbing it is to act like you are in love with someone you don't even like? I just hope that my friends will still like me if I tell them everything. If they did not accept, then I would be alone in this world with no friends at all and with parents who do not even care about me at all." I continued crying as I was before.

"And when you told me to renounce my father and join you and be your son, you wanted me to be something that I am not. I also saw and noticed how you treated Danielle when cloned me to make her. I could not help but feel sorry towards her as she seemed doomed to the same fate that I have. Only wanted to be something that we are not. It is miserable."

_Vlad's POV:_

I could not believe it. The pain that this girl was suffering through that she had to bear with each and every day. It made the pain that I carried with so pale in comparison. I could not help but feel sorry for her. If only there was something that I was able to do for her. As I held her in tightly closer to my chest, I felt her cry harder into my chest. I started to ruffle and pet her hair and tried to say soothing caring words into her ear hoping that she would calm down. I then started to think about both the pain that this girl and Danielle both felt. As I looked back on all that I have done, I knew that all or most of it was wrong. I had to make it up to Danielle and Daniela somehow.

**Chapter 3: Vlad's Resolve**

_Sam's POV:_

Tucker and I were still chasing after Kitty who had the thermos that had Danny in it. I fired my ecto-pistol at her hoping to hit her.

"Come on Tucker, she is getting away."

"I am trying, but you know that geek and exercise do not mix." I have known Tucker for years and he has never worked out a day in his life while I on the other hand have. I continued to run after Kitty with the ecto-pistol in hand hoping that she would be knocked down. I was finally able to knock her down with the ecto-pistol. As she got up, she seemed furious at me.

"That is it, you bitch. Now I am going to kill you." Kitty and I continued our fight. I was surprised when she came at me fists a blazing. I was able to respond back by punching her back right in her stomach. I noticed that she even winced in pain.

"Did that hurt?" I said in a mocking tone. Kitty continued to charge at me again, but she was able to dodge my moves. I have been take martial arts for years. I actually started to take martial arts ever since I met Danny in the third grade. I am now a third degree black belt which makes me now an even level playing field with the ghosts that come to Amity Park almost each and every day. What also helped me is the ecto-suit that I made myself whenever I went to Danny's house to help him practice his powers. Kitty kept charging after me constantly. She was able to hit me a few times. What I did not notice was Johnny 13, her boyfriend, come and grab the thermos away from her.

"Johnny, take that thermos up to Vlad's mansion."

"You got it babe."

_Tucker's POV:_

I continued to run until I saw Sam fighting with Kitty. I had to admit, Sam was a pretty tough fighter. I never brought it up, but I always thought that Sam was hot. I never dared to tell her. As I saw Kitty and Sam fighting, I saw Johnny coming towards his Kitty and Sam on his bike. I noticed that Johnny took the thermos from her.

"Johnny, take that thermos up to Vlad's mansion," I heard kitty say.

"You got it babe." Johnny drove off on his bike and I saw him drive off towards Vlad's mansion.

'Oh, this is not going to be good.' I thought to myself. I continued to watch the fight between Kitty and Sam. I watched in amazement as Sam dodged every ecto-blast that Kitty threw at her.

"Whoo-hoo, go Sam." I was amazed at what Sam did next. She took the thermos that she always had with her and she activated it with a punch. It was amazing.

"Wow, Sam that was awesome."

"Yeah I know that it was. I am starting to worry about Danny though. What is Vlad going to do with him when he arrives at his mansion?" I shrugged my shoulder's because I did not know.

_Vlad's POV:_

I looked down at Daniel, I mean at the girl that had just stopped crying. I then started to think of all of the horrors that she had to deal with. I could not believe it. She has gone a through a fate that was far worse than mine. She had started to sleep. I gently picked her up and held her in my arms allowing her head to rest against my chest. I took one of my free hands and removed the male form mask that she made. When I removed the mask, there I saw the most beautiful face ever. She looked like an angel. She had friends if they knew her secret they might stab her in the back, parents as well. I knew then that she would no longer be anyone's puppet any longer and I was going to make sure that no one else was going to hurt her. Even if it means giving up two things, trying to kill Jack Fenton, and Maddie. She was still an angel to me, an angel whose wings are broken.

'I could never love a woman if she did these things to her daughter,' I thought to myself. I kept on thinking and thought about Jasmine. Was she with the little badger from the start or was she just acting? I would find out soon enough.

Little badger? That nickname no longer fit her. I would never call her Daniela in front of the people that she acted around. I thought to myself of what would happen if that were to happen. I kept on thinking of a good nickname to call her. I already knew Dani was a female name, but that was taken by Danielle. Danny is a boy's name, and I would never call her 'Dan'. I then kept on thinking for a good name to call her. I then looked at names that was close to the word ghost. Then all of a sudden, a good name popped in my head.

"Yurei, that sounds like a nice name for a nice girl." Then I thought about Danielle. What name would I give her? I wanted to take of her as well. I then started to think of a name for her when a name came to mind, Hikari. Hikari and Yurei. Good names for the both of them. I knew that once I got out of this infernal contraption, I would have to look for Hikari and help her to be stabilized.

_Johnny's POV:_

I saw Mr. Plasmius mansion just ahead. I was about to just ram through the door as I always do leaving a big hole in the middle, then I remembered the last time that I did that. He almost beat me to a messy ecto-plasmic pulp the last time. I got to his lab and unscrewed the cap to the thermos and the twerp always used against me. I was shocked to see Mr. Plasmius holding Danny in his arms.

**Chapter 3: The Reveal**

_Vlad's POV:_

I was still in the thermos when all of a sudden I noticed the lid being removed and both Yurei and I were thrown out of the thermos. I held on to Yurei. I saw my servant, Johnny, there and I noticed that I was in my lab. Good then that means that no one else except for my servant here would know of this.

"You may go now Johnathon." He rode his motorcycle with great haste out of my mansion. I still had Yurei in my arms. I flew up to one of the many spare bedrooms that I had in my house. I placed her in the bedroom that was next to mine. The room had cream sheets with beige curtains. The furniture was a light piece of wood. The walls was a cream white color. I then duplicated myself. One of my duplicates pulled the covers back, another one took her gloves off while another took off her boots. Both the shoes and the gloves were placed on the table that was next to the bed. I laid Yurei in the bed and covered her. She was even more of an angel now. I also took off her voice changer that she made as well. I placed the male form mask and the voice changer on the other table next to the bed. There was just no way . . . . . . that I could leave her side. She just had an emotional breakdown. I them made a duplicate of myself to go and make some tea and to grab a book. While he did that, I muttered to myself.

"This is going to be a long day." After a while, I had to go to the bathroom. It was a couple of minutes that I started to hear singing. I could tell that it was a foreign language, but what is it? After listening for a couple of minutes, I realized what language that she is singing, Japanese. The lyrics that she was singing sounded sad and very depressing. I walked into the room as she was singing. She seemed a little started bit she did manage to say something to me.

"Hi Vlad."

_Danny's POV:_

I looked up at Vlad as he walked into the room. He walked to the bed and sat down.

"You sing Japanese?" I nodded my head in embarrassment that he knew that I was singing.

"Why do you sing Japanese, Yurei?" Vlad asks. When I spoke, I noticed that the voice changer was off of my neck. I was shocked to hear what my voice actually sounded like all those years ago.

"The reason why I sing Japanese, Vlad, is because I do not want other people to know what I am singing and the other reason why I sing Japanese is to express my feelings. No one in my family knows that I sing Japanese. Even my friends do not know either." That is when I noticed the name that he called me.

"Why did you call me Yurei, Vlad?" The answer that I got from Vlad surprised me.

"Well, the name 'little badger' did not seem to fit you anymore and the reason why I chose the name Yurei for you is because Yurei is the Japanese word for ghost. I thought to myself that would be appropriate new name for you. But you say that you sing Japanese to mask your feelings, isn't that right Yurei?"

"Yes. Like I said before, no one in my family speaks Japanese and neither do my friends so I knew it was safe to sing it around them."

"Well, my dear, you do not have to be sad any longer at all."

"Huh?" I was kinda curious as to what Vlad meant by that.

"As a businessman myself, I am required to know a variety of languages. I know what you sang. That is why I am telling you to not be sad any longer."

"Vlad, please do not tell anyone about me being a girl."

"Don't worry my girl. Your secret is safe with me, but from what you told me. Well, I do not think that we want to have to do with your parents anymore." Vlad walked up to me and placed a hand on my head. I let out a small 'humph.'

"I can't believe that they made you do this." I was confused by what he meant by that.

"Vlad, what do you mean by that?" I wanted to know what he meant. As me still being a teenager, I was always curious at what everybody said.

"From what you have told me Yurei, it made me open up my eyes for the first time in 20 years. I looked back at all that I have done to people. All the horrible actions, all the lies, and the lives that I also destroyed in the process. When I see you, I see a life that was almost destroyed due to parents that were not there for you properly. I am going to make sure that does not happen to you." I was caught off guard at what Vlad said. I saw Vlad walking towards my way and I was surprisingly caught off guard again and from what he also said in my ear.

"Yurei, could you ever forgive me for all that I have done?" I saw Vlad's eyes. I can tell that he was crying. I took my hand and wiped away his tears. I looked in his eyes and I knew that he was telling me the truth. That is one thing that I did learn for myself. If you want to know if someone is telling you the truth, look at them straight in the eyes.

"Vlad, I forgive you." I hugged him back.

"Thanks Yurei. You are a real angel." I was confused again, but I knew what me meant by it.

"Because of me giving you a second chance?" Vlad pulled me away from the hug.

"Yes. You will always have a place to stay here, if you want, and anything that you want, I will get it for you. It can be anything, and yes girl things as well."

"Do you really mean that Vlad?" I said with a little bit of happiness in my voice.

"Yes I do. Anything that you want, I will get it for you."

"Even if I were to say to you that I like to wear lolita dresses. They are my favorite to wear."

"Which ones or what types do you like to wear?" I was shocked and surprised at Vlad's answer. I was jumping up and down like a little schoolgirl, which I know that I am not.

"I would like to try on all of them." I went to Vlad again and hugged him. I couldn't wait. I was going to be able to enjoy doing what I loved.

"And if you come by this weekend, we will go and look for Danielle. I know that I have done wrong by her as well and I want to fix it." I was filled with happiness. Vlad and I were going to look for Danielle this weekend. I could not wait.

"Do not worry Vlad, I will." I said with a big grin covering up my face.

"You might want to go back to your friends. They must be worrying about you by now, but I will see you Friday so that we can start looking for Hikari." As I was grabbing my gloves and boots from the stand that was next to the bed, I heard the word that Vlad used.

"Vlad, Hikari means light in Japanese, doesn't it?" I asked. I knew I was right as I began learning how to speak Japanese two years ago.

"Yes it sure does. You are quite smart and highly intelligent when it comes understanding Japanese, Yurei. Do you think that she will like that name?"

"Yes, I know she will. It is a beautiful name for here." As I was about to leave, Vlad handed back the male form mask and the voice changer. I put them on before I flew off and looked at myself in the mirror. To me, I did not like the boy look. I wanted to look like a girl. I waved my hand as I flew off while he waved back at me.

"Good bye, Yurei. Have a safe trip home." I then flew towards Amity Park to Sam's house. No doubt that she is worrying about me as well.

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

_Sam's POV:_

I began pacing around my room wondering what Vlad might be doing to Danny. He could have had him tied to a table, he could have been thrown in a cell of some kind, or he might just decide to get of Danny.

"Sam, calm down. Danny can take of himself. He is a tough guy and you know that," Tucker said trying to calm me down.

"I know that, but I am still worried." As I still continued to walk around my room, there was a tap at my window. I already knew who it was. I opened up the window and there was Danny. I was happy. He landed in my room and transformed back into his human half.

"Danny, you're okay. I was beginning to wonder if Danny ever did anything to you at all."

"I am fine Sam."

"Danny are you sure that you are okay?" I said as I noticed a small cloth falling from underneath his shirt. I grabbed it in my hand and gasped. I was mad.

"Danny, what is this and do not tell me that you are okay," I said with anger lifting the cloth up to his face.

"I am not hurt Sam. I am fine," I heard from Danny stuttering with his eyes widened comically.

"Do not lie to me Danny." I looked at Tucker and I even could tell that he was serious as well.

"Danny, come on man. I am one of your best friends. Just please tell us that Vlad did not hurt you or anything," Tucker said. I could tell from Tucker's tone that he was serious. I then grabbed Danny's shirt and began ripping it off so that I can inspect the problem. Danny was fighting me the entire time. He kept on saying my name as I was dragging his shirt off of him.

"Sam."

"Don't Sam me." I finally was able to take the gauze that Danny had wrapped around his upper torso and ripped them off. I gasped at what I saw and I saw Tucker almost faint. Tucker was able to regain his footing. I was pissed at what I saw. I could that Tucker was getting mad as well.

"What did he do to you Danny?" I heard Danny mutter the word nothing.

"What do you mean he did nothing to you Danny? You are a girl," both Tucker and I said at the same time. I could tell that Tucker was starting to get mad as well. I knew that Tucker told me that the two of them have done stuff together accidentally, but from what I saw, I saw fire in his eyes and I liked it. I still can't believe that he, I meant that, she did not tell us.

_Tucker's POV:_

"What do you mean he did nothing to you Danny? You are a girl," both Sam and I said at the Sam time. I could tell that she was angry as well. I have done things with Danny on multiple occasions. We have accidentally spooned one another when I slept over at his house. There are countless others, but why would Danny lie to me.

"Because I have always been a girl." I was shocked beyond belief, especially Sam.

"Danny, I can't believe that you did not tell us," I said with authority in my voice.

"Tucker, I am sorry. I did not mean to betray the both of you." I kept on getting madder. She did not tell us at all.

"Tucker, Sam, let me explain."

"Get out," I heard Sam say with anger in her voice.

"But…"

"GET OUT!" We both said with more authority in our voices. As I saw Danny leave Sam's house, I saw Sam fall down on her knees as she started to cry. To be truthful, Sam was the most beautiful girl that I ever saw and I always thought that it was going to be Danny and Sam together, but it seems that I was wrong.

"Sam, it is going to be fine. Everything will be fine," I said whispering in her ear hoping to calm her down.

"Tucker, that is a load of bullshit and you know it. I loved her, Tucker. I LOVED HER!" Sam was being frantic. I grabbed her by the arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. When I broke apart the kiss, she just looked at me.

"Tucker, you just….."

"Sam, I've always loved you." I grabbed her and kissed her again.

**Chapter 4: Vlad's Rant and Befuddlement**

_Danny's POV:_

I flew away from Sam's house as fast as possible. Everything that I have said to Vlad was coming true. My fears were coming to reality. I did not want to go home, because that place is not even considered a home to me anymore. I started to sniffle as the tears were coming back to me. I trusted my friends with all of my being, and they treated me like a piece of trash.

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed to the sky. They were my only friends and they all hated me for being a girl. Can you believe it? A girl, but there was one person that I knew that knew the truth about me and did not mind me being a girl. I then changed course and started to fly towards Vlad's Mansion yet again. I continued to cry as I flew there. All of a sudden, thunder and lightning began covering the sky and it started to rain. My hair started falling wet on my face as I flew while the rain was being mixed in with my tears. Why is it that when something good that happens in my life, something bad has to follow it immediately. I saw Vlad's mansion and I flew towards the front door. I knocked.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was sitting in my study drinking my tea and reading one of my books. I then heard a knock at the front door. I opened the door and two things happened. Something went latched onto me and the lightning and the thunder roaring even louder in the sky. I looked down and saw a soaking wet and crying  
Yurei. I guided the young teen into the living room and placed her in front of the fire. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. As I wrapped it around her, I took off the male form mask and the voice changer that she always wore. I set them aside and I took her in my arms.

"Hush, little Yurei, I will take care of everything." I held onto her for a minute. Gradually over time, Yurei stopped crying and she wiped away her tears. She then transformed out of her ghost form and into her human form.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I asked Yurei in a very caring voice. I wanted to know what happened to her as I have only see her hurt this badly once before, when she told me her secret.

"Sam and Tucker found out and they-they,…threw me out." She had a hitch in her voice when she was talking. She still had not let go of me. She continued crying into my chest. My fears were confirmed, her friends did not want a thing to do with her at all. It seems to me like fate is pushing this young girl to me. I then started to think why this is even happening in the first place. After a while of crying, she fell asleep in my arms. I gently laid her on the couch so that she could rest. I needed to call her parents so that they did not have to worry about of where she was. She did not deserve anymore trouble at all. I grabbed the phone and called up the Fenton's.

_FentonWork's (Maddie Fenton's POV):_

I heard the phone going off in the living room. As usual, I was busy in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready for everybody. I also noticed that Danny was not her at all. I then started to worry where he could have been.

"Jazz, can you get the phone."

"Sure thing mom." There was one of my children that I knew that I could count on. If she was asked of something, she would do it, unlike Danny. I almost yell at Danny everyday about something. Both me and my husband.

"Mom, it's Vlad." Vlad? I did not want to talk to that man at all, but he did help Danny from the ghost invasion that happened a few months ago.

"Be right there." I went to the living room and grabbed the phone from Jazz.

"Hello Vlad. What do you want?" I asked in my monotone voice that I always used against him.

"I am just calling to inform you that your daughter just had a bad encounter with her now ex-friends just not too long ago. She is currently sleeping at the moment and I do not plan on waking her at the moment so she will be staying for the night." I was confused. How could Jazz be there when she is here?

"Vlad, Jazz is fine. She is right here with me." I heard a very disapproving sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Madeline," he said my name like a child about to be scolded," as you probably understand I am not talking about your oldest daughter but your younger one."

"Vlad, what are you talking about?" I asked still very confused. I did not know what was going on here and I was starting to not like it right away.

"Oh come on Madeline, please tell me that you have not forgotten the true gender of your youngest child, have you?" To be honest, I had not thought about that in years, but a question came to mind, how did Vlad find out. I then heard some muffling sounds on the other end that sounded like both pastry and dessert dishes.

"Vlad, I do not know what you are talking about. Danny is…." I was about to finish my sentence when I heard Vlad starting to yell on the other end of the line.

"Not your son, Danny, but your daughter Daniela, remember! You do not know how much strain and pain that you put on the young girl just because of your selfishness actions as well as Jack Fenton's incompetency." I heard Vlad rant on and on for a good 10 minutes. I was about to hang up the phone when Vlad ended his rant.

"I am going to sue you both for child abuse and child neglect and consider her in my custody now. You will never get her. You will never harm her ever again. I will see you in court." Vlad hung up and I heard the dial phone. I put the phone back on the receiver and stood there frozen in shock.

_Jack Fenton's POV:_

I came into the living room to see what Maddie was talking about on the phone. I saw there frozen in the same spot for the next couple of minutes. She did not move at all.

"Mads, speak to me. What happened?" I asked very concerned.

"That was Vlad on the phone, sweetie." Vlad? Cool. The both of us have been best buddies ever since the good ol' days, our college days.

"So, what did Vladdie want Maddie? Did he invite us to another party?" She then made a stern face like 'are you kidding me?' towards my direction. I knew that it was not a party invite.

"So tell me, Mads. What did Vlad want?"

"Vlad is suing us." Suing us?

"Why is he doing that? What did we do wrong?" I really wanted to know what was going on.

"He is suing us for child abuse and neglect over Danny and Vlad said that Danny is now in Vlad's custody. Oh, honey, I do not know what to do." Maddie then started to cry into my chest. Why would Vlad, my best friend, sue us over Danny? It did not make sense to me at all.

_Jazz's POV:_

I overheard the entire conversation that both my mom and dad had. I couldn't believe it myself. Vlad is suing my mom and dad for child abuse and neglect. I also overheard my mom saying that Danny is a boy. I knew she did not say that, but I knew that is what she was thinking. Danny was always a boy, right? I then began to think about all of the stuff that Danny did in the past. He has been in my room on multiple occasions, he has even used his ghost powers to overshadow women at some times, and he even pretended to be a girl this past Halloween. I had to ask to see if my suspicions were true.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is Danny a girl?" I saw my dad about to answer that question when my mom put up her hand and covered his mouth. I saw some hesitation on my mom's face. I knew she had something to tell us.

"Jazz, Jack, there is something that I have to tell you. Jack, the reason why you won't remember this is because I used the Fenton Helmet on you years ago and erased parts of your memory. I did the same to you as well, Jazz. Danny is a girl. He was always a girl. I remember both your dad and I were talking in the bedroom and I brought up that I wish that we had a son instead of the daughter that we had. I guess Danny overheard us and he began to change gradually. It was when I saw her room that I knew that my suspicions were true. I then went down to the lab and grabbed the Fenton Helmet and made some changes to it. After I was done with the alterations to it, I first used it on Jack to see if it worked. The next day he asked where his son was. I was happy. It worked. It was the next night and I used it on you Jazz. I waited until morning to see if it worked. I then asked if you had a brother. Your response was that you always had a brother. Once I was satisfied, I then altered Danny's records at the hospital to show that she was born a boy instead of a girl." I could not believe it. I had a sister, an actual sister and my mother hid it from me. I was mad. I ran upstairs and gathered some of my clothes and ran out. I did not want to live with these people any longer.

"Jazz, where are you going?" my mom asked me. I was in a hurry and I did not answer her at all. I had to get away from her. To me, she was no longer my mother.

"I am leaving and I am never coming back."

"Why Jazz?"

"Because I do not want to live you anymore. How could you? I had a sister. A sister. Someone that would look up to me and ask me for help if ever she needed anything. I would have been the perfect big sister for her, but no. You had to go and mess with my memory. I can't stand you anymore." I started to have tears fall down my face. I grabbed the bag that I had gathered with my stuff and left.

_Vlad's POV (30 minutes ago):_

"I will see you in court," was the last thing I said to Maddie as I hung up the phone. I looked at the angel that was sleeping on the couch at the time. She looked so peaceful. I duplicated myself. One to grab her things and the other to carry her into the room where I put her last time, the one next to mine. After I placed her in the bed, I went back to the living room and sat down again. I was there drinking my tea and reading my book again before Yurei came here. An hour went by until I heard yet another knock coming from my front door. I went to it and opened it up. The same thing happened just like last time. Something wet latched onto me and the thunder and the lightning still roared in the night sky. I looked down and saw young Jasmine.

"Jasmine, what are you doing here?"

**Chapter 5: Jazz**

_Jazz's POV:_

I ran up to Vlad's mansion in the rain, not caring whether or not if I was going to get a cold or not. I reached Vlad's mansion. I knocked on the door and waited for Vlad to come to it. As soon as it opened up, I attached myself to Vlad still soaking wet.

"Jasmine, what are you doing here?" he asked me. I looked up at him and then he saw that I had been crying.

"I ran away from my parents." As soon as I told Vlad that, he had a shocked look on his face.

"Come on in. You do not want to be outside any longer now do you?" I could tell from Vlad's voice that he was not as mean or vindictive as usual now. I could tell that he was talking to me in a soothing voice. He led me to the living room and placed me in front of the fire. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me. I could tell that Vlad must have had a change of heart.

_Vlad's POV:_

I led young Jasmine to the living room in front of the fire and wrapped a blanket around her. She told me that she just ran away from the Fenton's I had to ask why.

"Jasmine, why did you run away from your parents?"

"It is because of what they did." I was shocked to hear that coming from her.

"What did they do this time?" I asked with concern in my voice. What I heard from Jasmine shocked me.

"I asked my mom what is the problem with Danny. She said that nothing was the problem at all. I also overheard my mom and dad saying that you were going to sue them for child abuse as well as neglect." I noticed that she started to sniffle.

"I walked in the living room where I saw my mom and dad. Just like I said before, I asked what is the problem with Danny. She told me nothing. Then I thought back on what she was about to say to you on the phone. I overheard her say this. 'I do not know what you are talking about, Vlad. Danny is a…' and that is all that she said before you cut her off I presume. I assumed that she was going to say that Danny is a boy. I thought to myself that Danny has always been a boy, but when I thought back on some of the stuff that Danny did, I then questioned her about it. What she told me shocked both my dad and I. I found out that she had an invention called the Fenton Helmet that she made a long time ago. She told me that she made some alterations to the helmet. She first placed it on my dad's head and it erased everything about Danny being a girl and replaced it with Danny being a boy. I also found out that she did the same thing to me as well. Once she told me that, I went to my room and gathered up some of my stuff and ran away from her. I did not want to live with her anymore." She was about to cry and hold it back but I knew that she could not. I grabbed her and hugged her. She hugged me back. It was the same with Yurei. She too was abused by her parents. She was not neglected, only abused. After a while of holding her, she too fell asleep in my arms. I duplicated myself again. I picked her up and placed her in the room next to Yurei. One of my duplicates pulled the covers back while I placed her on the bed. My duplicate then placed the covers on top of her. I had two young girls that did not want to have a single thing to do with their parents. I noticed that it was getting late. I then prepared myself to get ready for bed. No doubt that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Chapter 6: Yurei and Jazz**

_Yurei's POV:_

I woke up in the same room that Vlad put me in when I arrived. I knew that it was Friday. I hated Fridays. They were basically a repeat of Thursday. To me, the weekdays were always hectic. I knew that today that I was not going to school, not like it is 'unusual' for me. I walked around the room until I saw another door in the wall. If I was not mistaken at all, it had to be a bathroom. When I opened the door, I was surprised at what I saw. It was a bathroom, but the tiles on the floor were both black and white. It looked like a chess board. I laughed at it. I was surprised at my laugh. I sounded like a girls laugh. I then placed my hand on my neck and noticed that the voice changer was not there. To me, it felt great to not have it there. I looked around the bathroom and saw a note attached to the mirror.

"Yurei,

I have filled the closet with some clothes that I hope you like. Anything that you might need is in the cupboards both underneath and above the sink. I suggest that you take a shower. Also, your sister came here last night. I think that she has something that she wants to tell you. When you are done with your shower, please come downstairs and into the kitchen for a healthy breakfast. I will be waiting for both you and your sister.

Sincerely, Vlad."

My sister Jazz came over last night? I did not even know that, but I did not even want to see her because she even thought that I was a boy as well. Why would she even be here? I then smelled myself. Vlad was right. A shower does sound like a good idea. I went into the shower and noticed that the shampoo said King's&Queens. I let out a small laugh. I turned on the shower. I could not wait to get something to eat. The only thing that I had to eat was breakfast from the other day. I then grabbed the soap and began to get myself clean.

_Jazz's POV:_

I woke up to the sound of sound of a shower going. As I woke up, I looked around for a clock or something that could give me the time. As I looked next to the bed, there was an alarm clock that said 8 AM. School started in 30 minutes, but I knew that today that I was not going to be attending at all. As I got myself from the bed, I looked around the room as well. I noticed a door in the wall and opened it up. It was a bathroom.

'Yes a shower.' I began to get myself ready to get in the shower when I noticed a note on the mirror.

"Dear Jasmine,

I know that you have been through a lot at the moment. Do not worry about school. I will call and apprise the principal that you will not be attending. There are lotions and any other health care products that you might need. They are in the cupboards both underneath and above the sink. I also put together a wardrobe for you as well. When you are done, please come and join your sister, Yurei, in the kitchen for a healthy breakfast.

Sincerely, Vlad."

I looked at the note and saw the name that Vlad was using for my sister. Yurei. It was a beautiful name and I understood what it meant. It meant 'Ghost' in Japanese. That was the only word that I knew.

_Mr. Lancer's POV (Casper High):_

It was half an hour before class started when the phone on my desk began to ring.

'Probably someone calling in sick,' I thought to myself. Normally this would be the secretary's job, but both the secretary and the principal were both sick. How ironic, right? I picked up the phone not knowing who was going to be on the other end.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" I said. I always said that whenever I picked up the phone. I was surprised and shocked at who was on the other end.

"Hello, this is Mr. Vlad Master's. I am calling in to let you know that both Daniel and Jasmine Fenton will not be attending school today." I was shocked. Why was the mayor of Amity Park calling in on two students saying that they will not be attending school.

"Mr. Master's, I am afraid that only Daniel's and Jasmine's parents can only call in sick for them, or there has to be a highly reasonable excuse as to why they would not attend." I heard Mr. Master's sigh on the phone.

"Then may I please speak to the principal Mr….."

"Lancer," I said automatically.

"I am afraid that he is sick at the moment along with the secretary."

"Then may I please speak to the Vice-Principal then?" Mr. Master's asked me.

"That would be me as well." I imagined him at the moment being frustrated and him rubbing his temples.

"Then, Mr. Lancer, what I am about to tell regarding both Daniel Fenton and Jasmine Fenton should never be repeated. Do you understand?"

"I understand, sir." I was wondering as to what he was going to say regarding the Fenton's.

"One thing that you must know right away is that there exists no Daniel James Fenton." I was puzzled. Danny did not exist?

"I beg your pardon?" was all that I was able to say.

"There does exist on Daniela Fenton who has required to go to school under Daniel Fenton only to have a life full of misery and heartache. I have taken immediate actions already to get Daniela Fenton away from her abusive parents." I could not believe it. Daniel was Daniela? No wonder the poor girl why the poor girl always had problems in my class.

"Regarding Jasmine Fenton, she has run away from her parents after finding out the truth."

"I understand Mr. Master's. Is there anything else that I should be warned about?" I always took precaution when it came to the welfare and the safety of the students.

"There is one more thing. Mr. Foley and Mrs. Manson are not happy about the recent discovery. They might try something against the poor girl. I suggest do not trust them at all."

"Thank you Mr. Masters for the warning." I hung up the phone so that I can get ready for the lesson.

_Yurei's POV:_

I just got out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. It was exactly what I needed. I grabbed a towel that was hanging on the towel rack. It was big, warm, and fuzzy. I dried myself off and I began brushing my teeth. The toothbrush that was there was funny. It was one of the fan toothbrushes. I laughed. After I was done brushing my teeth, I went to the closet to see my new wardrobe. What I saw was amazing. There was every kind of dress, shirts, pants, skirts, everything. I looked through the underwear until I found a pair that I liked. It was a pair of cotton panties. I looked and found a bra that matched. After I got done with the bra, I looked around for something to wear. It was when I then noticed jumpsuits at the end.

'These look better than the jumpsuit that I am wearing right now.' I quickly transformed into my ghost half and grabbed the suit. I tore off the suit that I was wearing. I put the suit on and it felt great. There was no symbol there on the chest though. So I used part of my ecto-plasm and made an emblem on the front in the letter of a Y. I then looked around to see what would go with the suit. I noticed a pair of white ballet flats and put them on. I saw a pair of white gloves that had a black rose pattern. I looked around still and found a black headband to place in my hair. It was a good thing that I let my hair grow for the past couple of months. I went to the mirror and saw that I looked perfect. I transformed back into my human half and looked for something to wear. I found a pair of capri's and put them on with a beige blouse. I then went and did my make-up. I did not overdo it. I just put on some mascara, some black eye-shadow, pink lipstick, and some pink lip gloss. After I was done, I left my room to go to the kitchen.

_Jazz's POV:_

I got out of shower feeling refreshed. It felt good being clean. When I got out, I noticed that my sister must have already gotten out of the shower for I did not hear it. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me. It was huge. After I got done drying myself off, I brushed my teeth. After a couple of minutes of brushing my teeth, I left the bathroom. I noticed that the clothes that I was wearing were gone.

'Where are my clothes?' I thought to myself. I started to look around and noticed another door in the wall. I opened it and what I saw almost took my breath away. The closet was a walk-in closet and there was a wide variety of clothes. I looked around for some underwear to wear. I looked until I found the underwear drawer. There were so many different kinds. I grabbed a pair of white cotton panties and put them on. I also found a matching bra that went with it as well. I put on the bra. After I was done, I looked around for something to wear. I found blue capri's and a cream colored blouse. I grabbed a pair of blue flats and put them on. I then went to the vanity table and applied my make-up. I always wore mascare, pink lipstick, and pink lip gloss. I never wore any eye makeup at all. After I was done, I opened up my bedroom door. I noticed my sister going around the corner. I followed after her hoping to not scare her at all. Ever since I came here at Vlad's, I began thinking and wondering what it would be like to live her with him. I knew my answer and I knew what I wanted to tell him.

**Chapter 7: Jazz's Decision**

_Yurei's POV:_

I walked until I got to the door to the kitchen. I knocked and I heard Vlad's voice.

"Come in," he said. I had a funny idea. I transformed into my ghost form and flew in with the door opened. I noticed that Vlad had a puzzled look on his face as to why there was no one there. I flew behind him trying not to get his attention.

"BOO!" I said. Vlad almost stepped back a few feet. I made myself visible and began laughing. I saw Vlad turn his head so fast as well. It was a miracle that he did not get whiplash from it.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Vlad while showing him my new ghost half. He smiled down at me.

"You look beautiful." I smiled back at him. I then transformed into my human half.

"What about now?" Vlad smiled again.

"You look beautiful in that as well. It compliments your eyes." I grinned. I saw Vlad sigh. It was not a small sigh it was a heavy sigh.

"What is it Vlad?"

_Vlad's POV:_

"What is it Vlad?" Yurei asked me with her beautiful blue eyes looking at me.

"Yurei, I called your parents last night, and I must say that I did not know that they could be so, so…"

"Careless, thoughtless, neglectful, selfish, and uncaring?" I was surprised at what she said.

"Yes that, but because of all of that is why I am suing them. I do not want you to be sad." I saw her eyes go wide when I said I was going to sue them.

"But Vlad," I heard Yurei say. I bent down on one knee and hugged her.

"I do not want you to be sad anymore, my little Yurei. I promise to take care of you, Hikari, and Jazz. We can move to Wisconsin and have a better life together there." My eyes widened when I heard the name Jazz.

"Why Jazz? She thought that I was a boy as well. She is much to blame as well."

"Actually that is not true at all, sis." I looked at the doorway and saw Jazz standing there. Yurei even turned her head when she heard Jazz's voice.

_Jazz's POV:_

I walked into the kitchen and heard the last part of what Vlad and my sister were talking about.

"I do not want you to be sad anymore, my little Yurei. I promise to take care of you, Hikari, and Jazz. We can move to Wisconsin and have a better life together there," I heard Vlad say

"Why Jazz? She thought that I was a boy as well. She is much to blame as well."

"Actually that is not true at all, sis," I said standing in the doorway. I walked to the table and sat down.

"What do you mean that is not true at all? It is. You thought that I was a boy as well. Why do you think I was always in your room?"

"Sis, let me explain. The reason why what you said is not true was because I did not know that you were a girl. I found out from mom that she had a Fenton Helmet that she made years ago. She noticed that you were changing into a boy when she found out that you overheard her saying how she wished how she had a son. While you were transitioning, she made some modifications to the Fenton Helmet. She first tried it on dad. The modification was to erase someone's memory and replace the memories that were deleted. After it worked on dad, she then put the helmet on me next to replace my memory of you ever being a girl. I yelled at mom the other day for her doing that to me. I always wanted a little sister. Someone that I could show the ropes when it came to clothes, make-up, and boys, but because she did what she did, I left. I packed up some of my stuff and came here last night."

_Yurei's POV:_

I could not believe it. My sister, Jazz, running away from our parents after finding out the truth. I could not believe it. I was happy to know the truth. I hugged her for a good couple of minutes. Vlad broke up our sister moment.

"There is something that I do have to tell you two. I called your school and let one Mr. Lancer know that you both will not be attending. Is this Mr. Lancer going to be a problem you two?" I heard Vlad ask.

"No Vlad. Mr. Lancer is not going to be a problem at all. Whenever I had detention, he was there to help me understand the work and to help me out with my homework as well. He is a good teacher."

"I am glad to hear that, Yurei. I just wanted to know if he was going to be trouble at all." I was happy to know that Vlad was at least looking out for me.

_Jazz's POV:_

I was happy to see my sister happy. I knew that I had to say this now or I will never have another chance like this. I just hoped that Vlad would be able to help out.

"Vlad, I need a favor done and I know that you are the only person that is able to do it." I looked at Vlad hoping that it was possible.

"What favor would that be, young Jasmine?" he asked me. I hope that what I was going to ask was not a ridiculous request or favor at all.

"I want to be half ghost too. I already knew about your ghost half a long time ago when I found out about my sister's ghost powers. Ever since then, I looked up ways for me to be a half ghost. Each and every time that I attempted one of the numerous ways, I always failed. The reason why I want to be a half ghost is because I do not want to feel left out when it comes to helping my sister. So, Vlad, do you think that maybe you can help me?"

_Vlad's POV:_

I looked at the girl who asked me for a favor. I stood there in shock at when she asked me. She wanted me to help her become a half ghost. I could not believe my ears. I saw Yurei's eyes gleaming with happiness and Jasmine eyes filled with hope. I knew what I had to say.

"Jasmine, I will help you. From what I see in your eyes, I see both hope desperation, and anticipation. Now let's sit down and eat." Both of my girls, which I know that is what they were now, sat down and began eating the breakfast that was laid right in front of them. I knew that I had to get started to help Jasmine with what she asked for. After all of us were done eating, both of the girls left to go and do something together while I went down to the lab to begin working. I knew that I promised Yurei that we would look for Hikari during the weekend. Once I arrived in my lab I began my work.

ONE WEEK LATER….

_Vlad's POV: _

I had finally done it. I was able to find a way for Jasmine to become a halfa just like her sister and I. I then walked around the halls when I saw Yurei and Jasmine taking care of each other's hair. I walked into the room with good news.

"Good news, Jasmine. It is done. If you would please follow me, we can get started. Yurei, please come to. I want you to be there to witness it."

"Okay." I then had both girls walking by both of my sides. I was happy to see that sight. They followed me until we were in the lab. I grabbed the syringe that I had prepared and showed it to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, within this syringe is what is going to transform you into your ghost half." I had a syringe that was filled with both green and yellow ecto-plasm.

"Jasmine, are you sure that you want to go through with this? If you are sure, let me know because once I inject this into you, there is no going back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Vlad. I understand. Please proceed." I then grabbed Jasmine's arm and looked for a vein that I was able to put the syringe in. After a few minutes of find a vein, I grabbed the syringe and injected the contents of the syringe slowly into her. As I was injecting it with her, she was screaming in pain. I looked at the syringe and noticed that only a quarter of it was injected.

"Hang in there. I am only a quarter of the way done my dear girl." After 10 minutes of hearing the excruciating screaming, I was done injecting the ecto-plasm into her. I had to inject it slowly for the ecto-plasm to fuse into her molecular structure. I then looked at Jasmine and saw her in her ghost form. She looked lovely, just like her sister. I then saw Yurei run towards her side. I had made both Jasmine and Yurei happy. The only thing that I now had to do was to find Hikari and stabilize her before it was too late. I left the lab so that the girls can have some special bonding time. I went towards my office to begin filing for the charges against Maddie and Jack Fenton. I knew that the battle upcoming was going to be hard, but I knew that I was going to win. At the time that I was doing that, Hikari kept on coming into my mind. I just hope by tomorrow we find her.

**Chapter 8: Danielle (Hikari)**

The Next Day

_Dani's (Hikari's) POV:_

I was flying through the Ghost Zone as I always do. This was the only place that I was able to stay without turning into a pile of goo.

"Man, I wish that I could find a way to get stabilized and soon. I am tired of being afraid of me turning into a pile of ecto-plasm. I do not want that. I want to live. I do not want to die." I continued to fly through the Ghost Zone not paying attention at the net that was fired towards me.

_Skulker's POV:_

I was on my island looking at my collection of rare and exotic creatures that I have captured. Of course there was one that I always wanted, Danny Phantom's head. I wanted his head or his pelt so bad. I have tried many different ways to try and get it, but each and every time, he foils my plans.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH." I yelled towards the sky in rage. When I was done yelling, I noticed someone flying over my island. I took out my binoculars and zoomed in to see who it was.

"It's a girl and it looks like Phantom." I continued to look and I saw something fall towards my way. I looked at what fell and I was surprised at what I saw.

"It's ecto-plasm. Could she be unstable?" I flew towards her and find a net. I was able to capture her. The net also shocked her as well. When I went to the net, I saw her transform into a human.

"Well well. No wonder why Plasmius wanted this girl." I grabbed the net with the unconscious girl and flew off towards Plasmius's portal. Now he had to give me something special to trade for the third halfa.

_Vlad's POV: _

Yurei, Jazz and I were sitting at the table eating our breakfast when all of a sudden, all of our ghost senses went off. My ghost sense was red, Yurei's was blue, and Jasmine was white.

"Well, it seems that I have a guest. Would you two like to join me?"

"No problem." The three of us teleported into my lab. When he we got there, I was surprised at what I saw and I heard a set of gasps from both of my sides.

"Danielle." Skulker looked at me with confusion.

"You better let her go, Skulker, or you will regret it," I said in a bitter tone towards Skulker. Skulker looked at both Yurei and Jazz and smiled.

"Well Plasmius. I did not know that you had a thing for young girls. How odd of you. You know the deal, Plasmius. You now have to give me something interesting. This is after all the third halfa and if I cannot have the ghost boy's pelt, I might just as well have hers," Skulker said towards my direction.

"Skulker now you done it. Yurei, Jazz take it ea…." I was not able to say the last word as I saw both Yurei and Jasmine charge towards Skulker. Skulker was thrown across the room. Before he hit the wall, he managed to say "Whelp?" I saw Skulker being blasted with a flurry of punches, kicks, and blasts from both Yurei and Jasmine. While they were beating up Skulker, I ran over to Hikari and tore the net that was around her. I took her pulse to see if she was awake. She was fine other than a few bruises and a few burns that she had. As I was done seeing if she was okay, I looked over and noticed Skulker's true form in Jasmine's hands.

"You will never hurt my sister ever again, Skulker," Yurei said.

"Who are you two?" Skulker said in a squeaky voice.

"I am Phantom. Don't you recognize me? And this person here is my sister." I could tell that Skulker was confused.

"Phantom? Is that you?"

"So what if I have been a girl. I have always been a girl, you annoying little blob. You will never hurt my sister ever again, got it?" I saw Skulker fly towards the portal.

"Vlad, is she okay?" Jasmine asked me.

"She is for now, but we need to stabilize her soon." I grabbed Hikari in my arms and flew off towards one of the empty rooms. I placed her in the bed so that she could get some rest. After I placed her in the bed, I went back to the lab. I had some work to do.

_Dani's POV:_

I woke up in a room that I do not remember being in. I looked around and noticed a girl that looked like Danny on one side of the bed and another girl that looked like Danny's sister, Jazz. I turned to the girl that looked like Danny.

"Danny?" I said shaking her head. I wish that it was Danny.

"Dani, you're up. Jazz get up. She is up." I then noticed the other girl wake up. I was surprised to see that it was Jazz.

"Dani are you hurt? Skulker did not do anything to hurt you, did he? I swear if he ever does hurt you, he will have to go through us." I was still confused. Where was I?

"Danny are you….." I was not able to answer my question as Danny answered it quickly.

"Finally myself." I still felt uneasy. I still did not know where I was. I held on to both Danny's and Jazz's hands.

"Danny, where am I?" I said. I saw both Danny and Jazz smile a little uneasily. The answer that I got scared me.

"We are at Vlad's," I heard Jazz say.

"Danny we got to go….." I was cut off as Danny and Jazz grabbed both of my hands. I was confused as to why they stopped me. The next thing that Danny said to me shook me.

"Dani, it is okay. Vlad has had a change of heart. He wanted to be here when you woke but he did not want to scare you off. Dani, there is also one other thing that I need to tell you as well. In fact, Jazz should tell it since it is hers to reveal." I looked at Jazz with a questioned look.

"Jazz, what does Danny mean by that?" I ask.

"She means this Danielle." I saw Jazz float in the air just like a ghost. I saw her fly around the room. What she did also surprised me as well. She transformed into a ghost right in front of me. I was shocked.

"Jazz, are you like Danny and I?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. I am a halfa just like you and my sister." I smiled. Finally I had people that was exactly like me. I felt happy.

"Dani, Jazz and I are staying here. We are going to live with Vlad. I do not want to stay with my parents who deny who I truly am supposed to be and you can live here with us. We can all be sisters." I smiled at that. I was going to have a family. Both Jazz and Danny hugged me. I can't believe. Father actually wanted me. It was Danny that broke apart from the hug that he said something to me.

"Dani, Vlad has found a way to stabilize you." I smiled. Yes. I was finally going to be stable.

_Vlad's POV:_

I knocked on the door and heard a response from Yurei saying come in. I opened the door and there I saw all three of the my girls in a huge hug. I smiled at them. Suddenly I had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. It has been a while since I last sincerely apologized to anyone. I gulped and walked towards Hikari. I sat down on the bed.

"Um, Dani, I am sorry for what I did to you in the past. I was a horrible person back then. All I ever cared for was myself and I never had to take care of anybody before. All I ever did was use people to get what I want. Dani, please, let me show you that I have changed. Can you ever forgive me?" I was unsure of what her answer was going to be. She stared at me with her blue eyes for a while. I waited for her answer. Then she spook up.

"Vlad, I will give you another chance since Danny believes in you." I saw her smile.

"Okay, and by the way, she does not use the name Danny anymore. She uses the name Yurei, which means ghost in Japanese. I even had thought of a new name for you if you would like to hear it."

"What name is that?" she asked me.

"Hikari which means light in Japanese as well. I was going to ask Jasmine if she wanted me to change her name of if she was comfortable with her name."

"There is a name that I would like Vlad if it is not too much trouble. The name that I want is Elle." I looked at Jasmine, I mean, Elle and smiled.

"Elle it is then."

"Hey Vlad, when did you say that we can stabilize Hikari?" both Yurei and Elle asked me

"If I can get back to work, maybe by tomorrow."

"Alright. Hey come on, little sister. Let's get you into the shower," Elle said to her new sister.

"Well, I am going to leave you girls alone now. I have some work to do."

"Okay," said all three of them at once.

**Chapter 8: Stabilization**

_Vlad's POV:_

I started to work on Elle's and Yurei's paperwork regarding the matter of custody over them and the charges against the Fenton's. After I was done with that, I then began on Hikari's official paperwork stating that she is my daughter. After I was done with all of the paperwork, which only took me 30 minutes, I then began working on the machine that was going to help Hikari become stable. I wanted to make sure that the machines did not hurt any of my girls. I began work on a third machine. The calculations that I did showed that with all three of them working at once, we could stabilize Hikari two times as fast. I knew for a fact that if anyone hurts any of my girls, they were going to pay.

_Hikari's POV:_

I got out of the shower and dried off with the huge towel that was hanging up. Both Elle and Yurei seemed happy. They led me to a closet where I saw a huge collection of clothes.

"Pick out anything that you want to wear. You do not have to dress as a tomboy any longer." I was happy at what Yurei said to me. I smiled and hugged the both of them. I first put on a fresh pair of panties and a bra first.

"So, human half or ghost half first?" Elle asked me.

"Transform into your ghost halves. I want to match you two." As I saw them transform into their ghost halves I began looking around for something that would match. As I flew around in the closet, I saw something that matched the both of them. It was a black suit. I grabbed it and put it on. I then flew around to see if there was anything else that could go with it. I then saw a pair of gloves that had a black rose pattern on them, just like Yurei's. I grabbed a white belt and put that on like Elle's ghost form. I then a grabbed a pair of white flats and put them on. I looked in the mirror and noticed something was missing. I focused my ecto-energy towards my chest and made the letter H appear on my chest.

"You look very pretty. Do you want me to do your hair and make-up sis?" Yurei asked me.

"Sure," I said smiling happily. I sat down at the table and Yurei began doing my hair and make-up. She tied my hair in a ponytail. She also put a black headband in my hair as well. I thought that it was cute. When she was done with my hair, she started on my make-up. The only cosmetics that she put on me was some mascara, pink lipstick, and pink lip gloss. I thanked her. I then transformed into my human half and tried to pick out a nice dress.

"Let me help you with this one, sis. I love dresses," Elle said. Elle then began flying through the closet looking for something pretty for me to wear. She returned with a nice little yellow sundress.

"It's pretty," I said. I grabbed the dressed and put it on. I then grabbed some socks and a pair of yellow flats as well and put them on. I could not wait to show Vlad. The three of us left to go and show Vlad.

_Mr. Lancer's POV:_

It was nearing the end of the school day and both Tucker Foley and Sam Manson came into my office. I could not believe it. What Mr. Masters told me regarding both Tucker Foley and Sam Manson was right, but what these teens were telling me was on the borderline of insanity. There was no way the Daniel Fenton was the ghost boy. Daniel Fenton was a girl and I know for a fact she was not dead at all.

"I have heard enough from you two. Mr. Master's told me that something like this was going to happen and what you were going to do to your former friend. All just because you figured out her secret." I saw anger in Mrs. Manson's eyes. I knew that she was about to say something.

"I am going to be calling your parents and both of you are going to have a detention for this." Both of the students left my office mad. As they left, I called both of their parents.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was finally able to get the machine done. As I looked over it, I was happy with the results. I looked for my girls. I had good news to tell them. I walked around and saw the three of them playing a card game in the living room. I was happy to see them all laughing and giggling together. It felt nice to hear that.

"Girls, it is time."

"Time for what?" Yurei said to me. I looked at her with a grin.

"Time to make Hikari stable. Now let's get to my lab." All of the girls followed me to the lab. What they say almost made the all faint, but they managed to get their footing. I led each and every one of my girls to separate pods.

"Are you girls ready?" I asked as they were in their pods. They all nodded a little hesitant, but I knew that this was for the best.

"Okay girls. Here is what is going to happen. I am going to count down from three and activate the machine. When I get to 0 and activate the machine, I want all three of you to transform and hold the mid-morph." They all nodded a little stronger. I went to the machine.

"3, 2, 1, 0." As soon as I said 0, I turned the machine on and all three of my girls transformed and held their mid-morph. I was surprised at how fast it was going. The machine was already at 20% in 30 seconds. Five minutes went by and the machine was at 90%. I held up my ten fingers. By each second, each finger went down. All I had left was one hand left with three fingers. When all of my fingers went down, the machine shut off and all of my girls were ejected from the pods that they were in. I ran to all three of them.

"How do you feel, Yurei?"

"Fine and tired."

"What about you Elle?"

"The same as well."

"Hikari, how do you feel?" I was especially worried about her since I made the machine to stabilize her.

"I feel fine and I can't feel myself destabilizing." I smiled at all three of my girls. Then all of a sudden all three of my girls wrapped their arms around me.

"Thanks dad," I heard them all say. I smiled. Finally I was a dad. I got up and there was something that I had to tell both Yurei and Elle something.

"Yurei, Elle, your old parents have to appear in court in 30 days regarding the both of you. I am going to let you know that I do not play fair in court. I will make sure that the two of you are protected along with your sister." I then left the girls to be together as I had to make some arrangements for court in 30 days.

**Chapter 9: The Trial**

29 Days Later

_Yurei's POV:_

The days went by quickly. Each and every day, my sisters and I were training in the training room that dad had. We were practicing with our ghost powers so that we can be as good as daddy. My dad even noticed how hard my sisters and I were training and he saw improvement in all of us. It was the day before daddy had to go to court that my sisters and I all decided to go to the mall.

"Hey daddy, is it okay if we can go to the mall? Both Hikari and I were planning on getting our ears pierced. Would that be okay?" I asked hoping that he would say yes.

"I do not see a problem with that. I am going with you of course. I want to make sure that what you get is appropriate and is gets okay by me. Understand?"

"Understand daddy." As I told Hikari, she was happy. We got ourselves ready to go to the mall. Elle was already ready and was waiting for us. We waited at the limo and soon enough, dad was there. It took about 20 minutes to get to the mall. I could tell from Hikari's face that she was excited.

_Hikari's POV:_

As soon as we got to the mall, I got out of the limo and ran inside. My sister had to quickly run after me so that I would not fall.

"Calm down, Hikari. Calm down. I told daddy that you and I are getting our ears pierced." I looked up at my sister and surprise and was happy.

"Daddy said that it was okay for me to get my ears pierced?" I squealed with joy. Yurei and I went to the piercing booth and got our ears pierced. I was happy. The lady told us that the studs had to stay in for a month so that it could properly heal. As we were walking I noticed that my sister accidentally bumped into a teenage girl almost her age.

"Gomen ne," my sister apologizing.

"Who the hell do you think that you are loser?" the girl said in a Spanish accent. My other sister walked up behind me.

"Hi, Paulina. Did you just call my sister a loser?" I then noticed that the girl was confused.

"Jazz, what are you doing with this loser here?"

"My sister is not a loser, Paulina, and my name is no longer Jazz. It is Elle." From what I could tell, she was confused. I saw that Elle had some bags in her hands. Then I saw daddy. My sisters saw him and we went towards him.

"Hi daddy," my sister's and I said as Vlad approached us. When I saw the girl's face, she had a priceless look.

"By the way, we are the Master's sisters, if you are wondering," I heard Yurei say. We got back in the limo and went back home.

_Elle's POV:_

As my sisters and I were approaching back home, I asked my new 'dad' a question.

"So, dad, I know that tomorrow you have to go to court regarding Yurei and I. Is there anything that you need us to do?"

"There is no need for you and your sisters to worry about, my dear. I have an airtight against the people who have treated you wrong. The whole process will only take 30 minutes at most. Do not worry about anything at all." I hope that Vlad was right.

The Next Day

_Elle's POV:_

Dad was right. Man it felt weird to call Vlad dad, but he is highly better than Jack Fenton. He actually pays attention to all of my sisters; he talks to us each and every day. Jack Fenton never did that at all neither did Maddie Fenton. My sister's and I were at the courthouse waiting for dad to finish up. He was right. It only took 30 minutes. He came back and he had a smile on his face.

"Girls, I won. Elle and Yurei, you are now in my custody, I changed your names, and you are now my new daughters." I hugged my new dad along with my new sisters and I. I left the courtroom with my head held high. I was going to have a new life and I was going to like it.

**Chapter 10: School**

_Vlad's POV:_

I was happy. I finally had a family to take care of. Three new beautiful daughters. For me everything was going right. The only thing that I had to do was to make sure that they received a good education. I called up every private tutor that I could think of. Then I thought about the teacher that has been helping Yurei from Casper High. I called up the school.

"Hello, this is Mr. Lancer. How can I help you?" the teacher announced on the other end.

"Hello, Mr. Lancer. This is Mayor Master's. I want to hire you."

_Mr. Lancer's POV:_

I could not believe of what I heard. Mr. Master's wants to hire me.

"Mayor Master's, to do what exactly?" I asked directly hoping to hear his answer.

"I need you to come over and be a tutor for my daughters. I have your records right in front of me and I must say, I am highly impressed. I would like to hire you as my daughter's tutor at $100,000 a year. How does that sound?" I was stunned at what Mayor Master's was offering.

"Mayor Master's I accept your offer." I hung up the phone. I finally have a chance to have a life. I walked towards the principal's office to let him know that as of right now I resign.

"Mr. Ishiyama, as of right now, I resign." I gave him my resignation letter and left. I know that Vlad now had a new life with his daughters and I was going to have a new life as well teaching them.

_Vlad's POV:_

I walked around the house to find the girls. I searched the entire house and they were not there. I then went to the backyard. I found them underneath the blossom tree as the leaves were falling. They all looked lovely.

"Girls, I have something to tell you all. I have decided that you all are not going to be uneducated when you are with me so I have hired a tutor for your three. Yurei and Elle know him well as Mr. Lancer. He will be by here tomorrow to begin your first lesson. Your lessons will be held in the library. Do you understand why I am doing this?"

"We understand, dad," I heard Elle say.

"Well, Mr. Lancer will be here tomorrow to start your lesson girls. Time to go to bed girls. It is getting late." As I left the backyard, they gathered up their stuff. I knew that my life was perfect from this point.

The Next Day

_Mr. Lancer's POV:_

I could not wait to start my new job. As I drove up to Mr. Master's Mansion, I started to get nervous. What if I did something horrible in which I could not take back? I continued to drive until I saw the front door. I then checked my watch to see if I got here on time. 10:15 AM. Good, I was 15 minutes early. I got out of the car and knocked on the front door. It was Mayor Master's that answered it.

"Why hello there Mr. Lancer. If you would please follow me, I will show you were you will be teaching." I followed Mr. Masters for a good 10 minutes until he came up to a huge wooden door. As he opened it up, I gasped in shock. What I say nearly took my breath away. It was a library in his home. I looked through some of the books. He had books on everything and he even categorized them. I was in heaven.

"I take it that you like the teaching space then, Mr. Lancer."

"Yes I do, Mr. Master's. Now if you excuse me, I want to get myself ready for the lesson. I want to be prepared."

"Yes, sir. I understand." When Mr. Master's left, I continued to look at the books that he had marked as literature. I was amazed at the collection that he has. It was exactly 10:30 on the dot when his daughters walked in.

"Hello there, girls. I will be your personal tutor, Mr. Lancer. Today I am going to be teaching you history, mathematics, literature, and geography." As I sat down and taught them, I noticed that each and every one of them began to take notes. I saw the diligence in their eyes. I was happy to see students being serious when it comes to an education.

_Vlad's POV: _

I sat and watched Mr. Lancer teach my girls. For me, I was able to get everything that I wanted.

"My life is finally perfect." Ever since then, Vlad and his new daughters have had a happy life.

_**Hey everyone. I hoped that you liked this story. It took me a week to write. If you have any ideas of what my next stories should be, please leave a review. If you believe any of my stories deserve a sequel, please leave a review. I look at all of the reviews that I receive on all of my stories.**_


End file.
